The End of the Coconut
by Zovesta
Summary: A rewrite of the ending episode, where Cranky invents a machine that will cut a coconut in half. Sadly, this means any coconut, including a Crystal one... Based off of Donkey Kong TV show, please R&R! CHAPTER THREE UP!
1. The day the Kritters turned to Krashes

This was done because after reading what the last episode was about, I was disappointed. So, I wrote what I thought would be a good ending with my sister's help.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, but nothing else Donkey Kongish.

Chapter One

Cranky was getting tired of slamming coconuts on objects to open them, so, being the smart ape he is, he decided to build a machine that would do the trick. One only had to set a coconut on the conveyor belt that stuck out of the coconut-crushing machine; then, it would roll inside it, where it would be cracked, then rolled back out, cleanly cut. Cranky found it to be quite useful.

Every day, the same routine: King K. Rool and his cronies would grab the coconut, and Donkey Kong would get it back. All in a day's work. Of course, there would be the rare time where they didn't even sneak a peek at the coconut, like the Festival of Lights. Of course, when K. Rool's Kremlings didn't want it, the pirates did.

The whole thing had become so routine, it was rather boring around the area. Cranky had been creating potions and inventions to distract himself. And Cranky was sure King K. Rool and his henchmen weren't thinking all that differently.

Stepping back, Cranky admired his work. It was steely blue, with only a square hole with a conveyor belt sticking out visible. Testing it out, he dropped a coconut on the conveyor belt. It lurched and rolled the coconut towards the square hole. It vanished into the darkness, then a splicing sound was heard. There was a short silence, then the coconut rolled back out, perfectly split. Cranky proudly took the coconut and sipped its milk as he sat down in his chair.

In the middle of Kongo Bongo jungle...

"Hip hup, hip hup, hip hup, what'cha got?"

Klump marched ahead, hip-hupping. Krusha was at his heels, and was walking slowly, rather than marching. Lately, King K. Rool had been sending them out scouting. No doubt it was because they were running out of new ideas to get the coconut, and K. Rool needed to think, so he simply sent them out on scouts to get him out of his non-existent hair. Klump, of course, didn't mind the scouts at all. After all, he always had his binoculars at hand. (I will now get attacked for such a lame pun.) Krusha didn't like missing his Uncle Swampy's Singalong, but he liked going for a walk.

The sad truth was, the Crystal Coconut was fairly easy to get, but hard to hold onto. Krusha's idea to dig pits and fill them with large animals and big spiders after getting the coconut and putting it in the middle of the pit circle, was ignored, although it was good.

Klump and Krusha continued scouting, Klump hip-hupping the whole way, for several more minutes before King K. Rool's voice was heard in their Walkie-Talkie. Klump pulled it out of his belt strap, so the bossy voice was clearer.

"You two! Back to base, immediately!" King K. Rool ordered at the top of Lung.

"Right away, King K. Rool, sir!" Klump eagerly agreed, thinking King K. Rool had come up with a plan to get the coconut, "10-4, over an-"

"Just hurry up!" K. Rool impatiently snapped. Klump turned off the Walkie-Talkie, and marched to the nearest mine cart.

Minutes later, Klump and Krusha had sped into main base, K. Rool's factory. The Kritters were hoping in and out of the mine carts saying thing like "Now you see Kritter, now you don't!" and "Wow! I'm Krash now!". King K. Rool himself was standing on his platform, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What took you, you lazy, worthless, newt!" King K. Rool steamed.

"Well, you see sir, we crashed into a few Krashes, and-" Klump began, but was cut off by the over-weight king.

"Oh, shut it! We are leading an ARMY!" King K. Rool bellowed. The Krashes/Kritters stopped changing their name, and stared at their king.

"All we have to do is get everyone gathered and we shall invade Cranky's, get the coconut, come back here, and hide it in this safe only I know the combination to!" He continue, waving a hand to a small, square, black safe.

"And, no, it's a short number combination." King K. Rool added dryly. Klump thought the plan was fool proof, especially since it was a short number combination instead of a long one.

At Cranky's Cabin...

Donkey Kong and Diddy had occupied themselves with the Coconut Cutting machine. Cranky enjoyed his inventions being stared at in awe and excitement, but knowing those two baboons, they would probably break it.

"Get out of here you lazy apes! You'll break it!" Cranky shooed them.

Donkey Kong said in his typical relaxed and carefree tone, "Relax, Cranky. We're being careful,"

Just to spite him, Diddy tripped and smacked against the machine. ("Oops. Hehe.")

"What did I tell you!?" Cranky fumed. It didn't topple over and break, but it was still enough to make Cranky kick them out - while waving his cane- before they could say anything.

At K. Rool's factory.

"We will need everyone! Kritters, get over here!" K. Rool barked at the mine-cartless Kritters. They didn't want to be beaten to a pulp by Donkey Kong, so they dashed to the nearest mine carts and hopped in them.

"Krashes!"

They hopped out.

"Kritters!"

They hopped back in.

"Krashes!"

They hopped out.

"Kritters!"

They hopped back in.

"Krashes! Kritters! Kras- Kritters!" K. Rool screamed, stomping up and down, "That's it! Klump, Krusha, we're leaving! And all you Kritters are fired!" They simply dashed back in the mind carts, in return getting an angry sigh from King K. Rool.

Shortly after, K. Rool, Krusha, and Klump had burst into Cranky's.

"All right, you knuckle-dragging apes (for the insult had not been used enough) hand over the coconut!" K. Rool demanded.

"Go get 'em, DK!" Diddy cheered on his big buddy, completely ignoring K. Rool. Donkey Kong charged at them, screaming "Banana Slamma!", but K. Rool and the others had already gotten out of the way, making Donkey Kong just run out the open door.

Klump had dashed for Cranky's cane, while declaring, "I know how this globe works! Hand over the cane!"

Cranky merely snorted and smacked Klump on the head. Diddy, who was cheering on Donkey Kong, had decided to try and take the spotlight by attacking Klump. Before Diddy could reach him, Klump quickly yanked the cane out of Cranky's hand and dashed out of the way of the hat wearing monkey. He tapped the cane twice, making the globe split open, which revealed a gold pointed coconut shape, which split in four quarters, which revealed the Crystal Coconut.

Everyone lunged for the coconut, with many "got it"s, (Krusha saying "got it" then "I don't got it." once) until the coconut was passed to Donkey Kong, then K. Rool knocked it out of his hands to Klump, which Diddy knocked out of his, and so on until Krusha finally knocked it out of Cranky's and accidentally onto the conveyor belt. They all dashed for it, the Kremlings not knowing the danger the coconut might be in.

Instead of a splice, there was an explosion, and nothing was left of the machine except rubble. There were very small shards of the Crystal Coconut lying about.


	2. Listings wanted

You know, naturally, I would have uploaded this the second I got the first comment, but sadly, after seeing no comments for awhile, I just stopped visiting my page to see if I got any. NOW I HAVE TWO WHOLE COMMENTS! TWO. WHOLE. COMMENTS! Faints

Oh, and I just checked out Eddy Kong Country, and it's good! Please grab a hammer and smash that horrible writer's block, because I want to see what happens next!

Manax of Konoha: YOU SAW THE FINAL EPISODE?! I'm in envy of you, or maybe it's pity. Anyways, thanks for reading!

majora999: I know, it's horrible, isn't it!? And thanks for reading! Love the story!

Anyway, here's the next installment.

Disclaimer: I've been through this before with my music video and I'll go through it again. I DO NOT OWN DONKEY KONG COUNTRY, THE TV SHOW OR THE GAME!

Chapter Two

Everyone froze, dumbstruck, then they started panicking. They thought the island would begin to sink, and a loud rumbling noise didn't make them relax in a least.

"The island's sinking!" Diddy squealed like a little, fat, chuckling piggy (Reference to The Dark Lord, Chuckles, the silly piggy!) .

However, the rumbling hadn't come from the island sinking, but Funky's plane, which had landed on Cranky's bridge."Hey, dudes! What's happening?" Funky questioned as he strode into Cranky's Cabin.

He waited patiently as everyone freaked out, screaming about the island sinking. After some time, when the island hadn't sunk, most of the fear was replace with confusion.

King K. Rool screamed and scrambled towards the remains of the Crystal Coconut. The small shards were far beyond repair, however. He started to tremble and scream louder, throwing his hands on his head. Klump would have normally tried to comfort him, but he was far too shaken up to move.

Even Funky realized something was a little wrong, so he decided to repeated his question, "What's happening? What's up with the negative karma dudes?"

"The Crystal Coconut exploded!" Diddy screamed suddenly.

"Major bumma dudes, but why aren't we the new Atlantis yet?" Funky questioned to no one in particular.

No one really had an answer.

"I'll be on my plane, just in case the place sinks. Catch ya later, dudes," Funky clarified, then went out the door, and into his plane. The rumbling was heard again, as a sign of Funky taking off.

"Wait a second... doesn't this mean that I'm no longer Future Ruler of Kongo Bongo?" Donkey Kong suddenly asked Cranky.

Cranky glared at him, for just thinking of that when they could very well be sinking slowly."I suppose it does..." Cranky mumbled slowly.

"Sweet! I'll be at Bluster's Barrel works with Candy if anyone needs me!" Donkey Kong called as he ran towards the door.

At the entrance, he could see K. Rool's entire army of Kritters marching forward on the bridge. They charged forward, guns pointed, hands ready to fire.

One of the Kritters called, "You may fire us, K. Rool, but we'll be the ruler with the coconut in our possession!"

Sadly, as they were halfway through the doorway, one of the Kritters tripped, pulled the trigger, and the starving Klaptraps shot out. They hadn't eaten in days, closer to weeks, and they were famished. They ate everything in sight.

The Klaptraps weren't limiting themselves to non-living beings, for they went for the apes and Kremlings, too. Sadly, they were devouring the ceiling in chunks, making it quite unstable. Diddy and several others screamed. They dashed out, and before Cranky could follow them, a piece of the ceiling creaked and fell, and alas, it was falling towards Cranky!

He tried to move, but his legs felt they were made of cement. As the ceiling chunk was drawing closer, he was being shoved out of harm's way. He looked to see who had saved him, and what stood before him was a fat, boot and military hat wearing Kremling ("You alright, soldier?"). It was Klump, and he was pulling Cranky to his feet (Who had fallen on the force of being pushed) and pulling him out of the of what was left of his cabin.

Everyone else was far across the bridge, and had apparently been waiting for Cranky and Klump. (Well, the apes were waiting for Cranky, K. Rool was still too much in shock about the Crystal Coconut to really understand what was going on, and Krusha was the only one waiting for the overweight military Kremling.)

After darting over and off the bridge and far into the jungle, safe, they caught their breath.After everyone caught their breath for a second, and realized what just happened, everyone was saying something. Mainly, everyone was screaming about the topic of almost being eaten or having something almost fall on them. Except for Cranky, who was just about to thank Klump for saving him before a loud shout was heard over everyone else's

."-THE MOST STUPID, IDIOTIC, ASININE, HORRIBLE, AND LAZY WORKERS I HAVE EVER HAD! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! YOU'RE ALL FIRED! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" King K. Rool was booming, for he had suddenly put the Crystal Coconut out of his mind long enough to shout at the Kremlings.

Diddy was about to say something like "But we never worked for you in the first place" but then realized that with the mood K. Rool was in, he could just turn around and strangle him. Klump and Krusha realized that K. Rool meant them, too. They no longer had the Crystal Coconut to back them up, so why would he keep them around?

"Anyone got the listin's?" Klump questioned all those around him. Alas, no one had the Listings.


	3. To the barrel works! AWAAAAY!

Thanks for the support! And, with not much happening in this chapter, this really isn't a very good excuse for taking so long to update, but...

MoK: The listings are the "Help Wanted" ads in the newspapers.

Chapter Three

K. Rool was had begun screaming again, and everyone begun to ignore him at this point, for he was just shouting at whose fault it was that the Crystal Coconut broke.

"Pay attention to me! I'm not through with you!" K. Rool cried out furiously.

No one paid him any heed, already too busy caught up in their own troubles. Suddenly, a rustling was heard in some of the bushes nearby. Diddy, whose nerves were already shot, squealed, then, in a panicky voice, questioned as bravely as he could, "W-who's there?!"

"It's me, Diddy. Is it true, is the Crystal Coconut broken?" Replied a feminine voice. Long, thin, furry legs stepped out of the bushes, revealing an ape with a short sleeved white shirt, black belt with a gold buckle, and ripped shorts. It was Candy Kong, with a concered and paniced expression clear on her face.

"Candy! I was just going to see you!" Donkey Kong cried out in a happy surprise. Candy smiled weakly at him.

"Guessing from the crazy king here, I'd guess it's true," Candy sighed, picking up on what K. Rool was saying, "But why aren't we sinking yet? Bluster told me we could use his Barrel-Copter if the place starts to sink, after I reminded him that he won't be able to build another barrel factory and become rich again if we all sink."

No one replied to her, for they didn't know the answer either. K. Rool's voice had apparently become hoarse from yelling, for he was silent.

"Do you have any idea what we should do, Cranky?" Candy questioned the wizened old ape. He was normally the voice of reason with things like this.

"I think we should stay by Bluster's Barrelworks, just in case the island begins to sink, " Cranky sighed, rubbing his forehead.

They all agreed to head there, except for K. Rool, who was now in a fetal postion. Klump tried to persuade him to come, but all he got was a few yells, so he decided he best just move on. K. Rool would come in his own good time.

They all wanted to say something, but couldn't. The island could very well sink at any moment. What about several years later, when they thought everything was alright, but just in a second the place sinked?

With everyone too scared to speak, and hardly to move, they trudged forward to Bluster's Barrel Works.


End file.
